Cywren's Fallout V2
by ArchAngel117
Summary: Cywren Caster, a girl from Vault 101. She has gone through alot of adventures and test, but this will test her the most. She gets teleported to Remnant, meeting the cast members. Then, shit hits the fan. White Rose "War. War never changes." Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, that belongs to Bethesda and Cywren belongs to VentruianTale, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.
1. Mysterious Appearence

**CYWREN CASTER **

**VENTRIUAN **

**CAPITAL WASTELAND **

**/ **Cywren was glad to help the poor man dying of thirst again. As Cywren walked away from the gates of Metgaton, she still remembered her father had run off in the Wasteland, and when she found him, he told her why he had ran away from Vault 101. Then her voice in her head interrupted her memories. "Cywren, I'm glad we help the man." Vent said. Cywren ignored Vent and looked at her Wasteland revolver, Jayhawk. She got it off a Bandit that attacked her when she was fresh out of the Vault. She also still has other guns, like the Elephant Gun, an Assault Rifle, and more.  
Cywren wore her Vault 101 lab coat and her glasses. It looked really cute on her. The glasses has a HUD integrated in it. Cywren loved her Jayhawk, and she couldn't be separated from it. "Glad to hear it, Vent." Cywren responded finally after 10 seconds of ignoring. Cywrem was 3 miles away from Megaton, when she stepped on a fake rock in the middle of nowhere. "Huh?" Cywren said confused. "Cywren! Look up!" warned Vent. Cywren looked up to see a bright light with multi-colored crystals hovering around it. Cywren brought up her Jayhawk and her Elephant Gun materialized in her other hand, creating a bizarre duel wielding ever. The light just stayed there, getting brighter. Cywren tightened her grip on her guns, she has to stay on alert. "What the heck is that?!" Cywren yelled out her question. Vent stayed silent for 16 seconds until he replied, " I have no idea." Cywren holstered her two guns and brought out the Chinese Assault Rifle, which she got back from the traveling trader. The AR belonged to the now deceased Sheriff of Megaton, a friend to Cywren. Cywren swat those thoughts away and focused on the light. The light got big and bright and then…*_kaboom_*

**TEAM RWBY**

**TEAM JNPR **

**FOREST OF FOREVER FALL**

**1:26 PM **

**/ ** Team RWBY and Team JNPR were on break, walking in the beautiful forest of red. The Forest is known for having large amount of Grimm, so they have to be armed just in case. "Hold on, I heard something…" Blake alerted. Blake can hear stuff from a far distance since she's a Faunas. " What it is?" Ruby said, her left hand over her weapon, Crescent Rose. "It was in the Northeastern direction, let's go!" Blake reported, running off to the direction, with her friends in tow. When they arrived at the location, they entered a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a young person, probably 16 or 17. She wore a lab coat, she had a device on her left wrist, she had glasses, and she had a rifle on her right hand. Yang went over to her side and checks her pulse to see if she's alive. "She's alive, guys." Yang reported. Then redhead teen groaned and shot up. She grabbed her Assault Rifle and pointed at Yang, she was in complete alert. Everyone got out their weapons and pointed it at the mysterious teen. "Put. The. Gun. Down." Ruby ordered. The mysterious teen lowered her gun, seeing she's outnumbered and outmatched. The teen looked around at the forest like she never seen a tree. The teen pulled up her left wrist to look at her device, and her face went into panic and confusion. The teen pulled her face away from the screen and look at Ruby. The teen said one thing.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Forest of Forever Fall, near Beacon Academy." Weiss answered, her grip tighten on her rapier, Myrtenaster. Ruby noticed her tightened grip, so she placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder to tell her she's a friendly. The teen looked at her AR, and Ruby eyed it. She noticed the gun has dirt, grime, grit, and a bit of rust on it, it looks like the gun is very beaten. The teen cocked her AR and looked everywhere, being amaze at the beauty and on alert. "My name is Cywren Caster." The teen said, finally introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, Cywren." Ruby said, putting away her giant scythe and smiling. Ruby extended her hand for the teen to shake and said, "My name is-". Unfortunely, howls of Beowolves were heard, cutting off Ruby's sentence. Everyone went into alert, getting their weapons out. "Over there!" yelled Cywren, firing her AR at a pack of Beowolves. Another pack came out, only to be killed by Team JNPR. More and more packs kept rolling out of the trees, attacking the group. Multiple bodies of the Beowolves litter the clearing, blood gushing out of their wounds, creating the clearing a bloodbath. "There's too much! We got to go!" Cywren yelled out to Ruby. "C'mon! Let's get back to Beacon!" Ruby said, getting everyone's attention. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran in the direction of Beacon, with the redhead in tow. Cywren pulled out a grenade and threw it at the clearing, blowing up bodies and any more packs of Grimm. "By the way, my name is Ruby!" Ruby said back to Cywren. After 5 minutes of running, they were out of reach of the Grimm, Jaune fell down onto the ground, exhausted, everyone took their sweet time to catch their breath. "We…need…to tell…Ozpin about…her." Weiss said, breathing heavily between her sentence. "Cywren, you're going to be amaze." Ruby said to Cywren. The group were now re-energized and now walking back to Beacon.

When Cywren saw Beacon Academy, she was amazed. "Wow…" Cywren said, in the state of awe. "Told you, so." Ruby said, smiling at Cywren's reaction. The group walked across the halls of Beacon, some students look at Cywren with confusion. Cywren ignored the students and focused on the beauty and architecture of Beacon. "Were here." Ruby said, announcing their arrival. Cywren saw the door with the words 'Headmaster Ozpin'. Ruby opened the door for Cywren and everyone walked in. Cywren saw a man with moon-white hair, he has a green scarf, and is wearing glasses, and he has a calm and puzzled look, and is also looking at Cywren. The man spoke,

"Who are you, young lady?"


	2. Welcoming Test of H

** _I will try to update my stories when I can, due to to my school. I will be showing a team of OCs soon, and White Rose wil converge after Chapter 2 or whatever chapter I choose fit. _**

**_Stay sharp Soldiers_**

**_ArchAngel-117 signing off..._**_BEEP_

* * *

**CYWREN CASTER **

**VENT **

**LAUNCHING CLIFF OVER EMERALD FOREST **

**8:06 AM **

**/ **Cywren was nervous. She was accepted into Beacon forcefully, she didn't have time to choose. Now she's here, on a launching pad, listening to Ozpin. "You will use your own landing strategy when you are launch. Not to forget, there are relics up north, pick one and return back to Beacon alive, those relics will judge your team chosing. Good luck, and do not hesitate to kill everything.", Ozpin said before Cywren was launch into the air. "AHHHHHH!WHY DO THEY DO THIS!?" Cywren yelled out as she flew through the sky. "Because we can.", Said Ozpin, sipping his cup of coffee. Cywren hit a tree branch, almost cracking it, but still held firm. Cywren did a sigh of relief and leaped onto the ground. Cywren materialized her Jayhawk onto her hands and held it up in a ready stance. Cywren walked through the overgrowth, pulling aisde branches and swishing through bushes. Cywren almost entered a clearing, but what stopped her was a pack of Grimm, the pack has 4 Beowolves and an Alpha. The Alpha has white eyes, its fur white, and it's armor black with the typical red marks. Cywren thought two options, Option 1: Go in loud, Option 2: Sneak. Again, Cywren didn't have time to choose because the Alpha detected Cywren and attacked her. Cywren rooled out of the way and fired her revolver at the eyes, the bullet pierced the eyes and the brain, instantly killing the Alpha. The rest of the Beowolves roared and howled in anger at Cywren for killing their leader. And they charged, and Cywren readied herself. "Come and get it."

**/=** Almost every student in Beacon is in the Great Hall, watching Cywren's progress through her test. Everyone was interested in her device of her's, called a Pipboy-3000. But everyone was watching in horror, as the four Beowolves converge onto Cywren, who was aiming and firing, hitting a leg or torso, but not a headshot. The four critically injured Beowolves pounce onto Cywren, who rolled a good 5 ft or so, and unpinning a pineapple shaped Fragmentation Grenade.

Nora was shaking with excitement and insane happiness at the glorious explosion as the limbs of the Grimm fly off, hitting the ground, spilling red-blackish blood onto the emerald-green, beautiful, grass. The Beowolves' torso were shattered, literally, their bony like armor breaking off into tib-bits and large flakes, their organic part completely charred and blackened into ashes and smoke. What remains intact were the Beowolves' heads spilling the Grimm blood onto the floor of the beautiful forest. The others, including Ren, silently walked away from the insane orange haired teen. Jaune almost puked at the scene of gore. Prof. Port had his face a bit worried, because of the great hearing of the Grimm, better than the Fanuas' hearing. Probably, all the Grimm would converge onto her location, she would be gone, however, she would come across numerous packs trying to get to the location, so sneaking is her best choice, and Prof. Port had faced it before, with his team being nearly slaughtered by the demonic night-dark creatures. 'I cannot wait to tell that story to my students.' Prof. Port thought cheerily. Back to Cywren , she got through to the ancient structure in 2 minutes and 15 seconds, while sneaking, and passing 10 packs of Grimm, that was impossible for anyone, even the stealth expert, Blake. Blake was inpressed by Cywren, and she wondered if the Grimm were getting sloppy and dumb, or that she got pure luck with her. Ruby was interested in her Sniper Rifle, which materialized onto her hands, using it to scan the area of Grimm. Cywren lowered the rifle, signaling the area is clear. Cywren walked up to the chess pieces and picked one, and it was the white knight, the choice of Team RWBY. Weiss looked in disbelief, Yang and Ruby look excited for having another member, and Blake remained silent. On screen, Cywren looked back to the forest in a alerted emotion, and the camera swings to see a pack of Beowolves, running at her, but not in aggression, but in fear, from a creature that Cywren has seen from time from time, a Super mutant. It was armed. It had experience in many brutal fights.

It had a Mini-Gun.

It was pointed at Cywren.

It was spinning.

The 'mutie' smiled and manically laughed. _*BRRRRRRRRR-RATATATATATATATAT*_


	3. Ending of the Initiation

**Cywre****n Caster **

**Vent**

**Ruins**

**/** Cywren rolled out of the hail of bullets coming from the Super Mutant who is firing at her. "God Dammit! How the hell did he get here?" Cywren cursed as she fired a round from her Bolt-action hunting rifle, and the round shoved itself in the Mutant's neck, instantly killing him. Cywern went and checked the corpse, finding ammo for her Assault Rifle and another Officer Chinese Sword, Cywren smiled as she could repair the sword she has. Cywren switched her Hunting Rifle for the Assault Rifle. Cywren checked her inventory if she has the white knight, and she does. Cywren began her long trek back to Beacon's ground.

Cywren kept a trained eye on the environment, looking for any hiding Grimm or nearby Grimm. Cywren saw 2 Beowolves and she immediately lit them up with 5.56 mm rounds, yellow lights lit up the shadows. The Beowolves fell dead into the emerald-green grass, their blood spilling into the ground and staining the clean, emerald-green grass. Cywren placed a silencer and muzzle flush hider combo mod onto the barrel of the Assault Rifle, blocking out sound and sight from the enemy. "Cywren, this is madness, maybe this is a dream." Vent said hopefully.

"This is no dream, Vent, this is no dream." Cywren said mentally to Vent truthfully. "Oh you got to be kidding me?" Vent said hopelessly. Cywren sighed as she sneaked through the bushes and tall grasses of the Emerald Forest. Cywren has found a WWII U.S Marine clothing before she got transported here, and the green jungle camouflage fitted perfectly in the Emerald Forest, especially in the shadows. Cywren covered the Assault Rifle with the grass, making it look like a mesh of grass.

Cywren stopped to sight a Ursa Major 6 feet from her, facing backwards from her position. Cywren knew every shot would wound it, not kill it. So she sighed silently and took out the Missile Launcher and readied a rocket-propelled warhead and pointed it at where the head is, although is blocked by the large body and the Ursa. Cywren whistled and the Ursa turned around. "That's right you unintelligent you overgrown piece of black shit..." Cywren said as she aimed at it's head.

The Ursa roared as it charged at her, mouth wide open to gobble the redhead teen up. Cywren fired, the missile flew towards the demonic creature's head, blasting the head off, leaving a charred base of the neck and some blood splatting onto Cywren. Cywren didn't even dare to clean the blood off as she took out her silent Assault Rifle and quickly sneaked out of the scene. Cywren saw a the cliffs and the pathway, "Finally, thank god, I got here." ,Cywren said happily as she ran to the pathway. Cywren got half way to the pathway until a loud screech and black, large, evil feathers hit the ground, nearly skewering Cywren.

Cywren looked up to see a black, giant, demonic bird, and it screeched and fired more feathers at Cywren. Cywren ran towards to entrance, a trail of feathers slowly catching up to the Lone Wanderer. Cywren materialized the weapon that she had kept under constant maintenance and used it only in emergencies.

The mobile nuclear launcher, the **Fat Man**.

Cywren loaded a mini-nuke and stopped and crouch and aimed at the bird, in her mind, she plotted the angle, and she launched the nuclear grade warhead at the bird. The bird is hit in the chest, and the warhead blew up. The feathers are turned to ashes, the his becoming charred, and the organs in the chest were blown up immediately. The smoke cleared, showing the chest burst open, the hide around the blast radius charred into blackness. The bird fell into a dive, hitting the ground 5 feet in front of Cywren.

**/=** The school could only gasp or stare a the events that have transpired. Cywren just killed a Grade-3 Grimm, the Nevermore, with one shot with that bomb. Ruby needed to study the weapon to find out what dust did she use. Then the Nevermore crashed in front of Cywren, and she _BARELY_ filched! "Show off." Yang said as she walked off the pathway, looking only more epic.

Everyone started to start a talk about the weapon that Cywren owns. Weiss talked with her team about the weapon that killed the Nevermore. "I've never seen a weapon like that before!" Ruby said excitedly. "The dust she uses I doubt is red dust. The bomb would have been 15 times larger than the one that we seen." Weiss stated like a business woman. Blake said that it couldn't be a secret weapon, and if have been, the military and government would have arrived at the scene.

Yang said that she could have built it herself and experimented with various dust to get the explosion that can kill a Nevermore. The rest says she's from another universe, and other say she probably found it somewhere. Other than that, everyone is still in awe at what happened in this event. 'Whoever this girl is, we need to know her.' Ozpin thought as she review the event on his Dust Tablet. Glynda is very worried, especially since that weapon is a WMD type, and can be dangerous to the Academy's students and itself.

* * *

**Fawkes, aka Copper **

**Sarah Lyons **

**Timebomb **

**Quasar **

**Emerald Forest **

**/** Sarah, Timebomb, Copper, and the Lone Wanderer's faithful dog, Quasar are now deep in to the Emerald-colored forest. "Ugh, please God, when do we find Cyrwren!" Timebomb as he pulled a low branch out of his way. "We will find her, eventually..." Sarah said hopefully. "We must find a place to camp,  
I fell this place is watching us!" Fawkes, aka Copper, said in a worried tone. Quasar barked as his fur stand up, and barking at a large wolf, and is accompanied by 3 other of it's brethren.

Sarah opened fired, and the rest fired with their own weapons wile Quasar bark viciously at the wolves. Lasers melted the armor and brunt the hide and scorching the organs and also fire consumed it's organic prey, burning them into corpses of charred, smoking, wolves. Sarah lowered her rifle and said,

"What the hell is that!?"

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated, but here it is folks! **

**Visit**** my profile for my stories for more RWBY crossovers with other stuff. **

**Anyway, what's you're favorite weapon in Fallout, mine's the Chinese Assault Rifle. **

**AA-117 out**..._BEEP_


	4. Companions

**Fawkes **

**Sarah Lyons **

**Timebomb **

**Quasar**

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

Fawkes war cried as he let loose a hail of lasers at the third wave of the Demonic wolves. The wolves yelp and cried in pain as the lasers melted and burned flesh and bone. Sarah fired two-second burst from her rifle and Timebomb burned a large portion of the wave with his Flamer. The smell of smoke, ashes, burnt flesh was evidence of a massacre. "When will they stop!" Timebomb asked to his friends as he threw a Incendiary Frag and burned four of the black bastards.

"Until they all die! HA HA HA HA HA!" Fawkes answered as he laughed at another head falling off one of the wolves. Sarah kept firing in burst and occasionally turning some of the wolves into ashes. Timebomb set packs of wolves to their hellish demise. Quasar kept barking to alert more waves coming. Then, a cracking of a rifle was heard and one of the wolves fell dead, with a hole in it's head.

A girl with orange hair jumped into the fray and smashed a good portion of the wolves to bloody pulps. A teen jumped in also, two pistols with blades at the end of the barrels popped into his hands, and slaughtered more wolves. A teen with blond hair and a teen with red hair jumped in with swords and shields at the ready. As the creature's attacking numbers started to diminish to a few, the group of teens turned to Sentinel Lyon, Fawkes, Timebomb, and Quasar. "Who are you all?", the teen in red asked with a warm smile.

* * *

**Cywren **

**Vent **

Cywren was with Team RWBY, walking through the hallways. "So, what was that weapon you used against the Nevermore", Ruby asked, eyes gleaming. Cywren was sure she saw stars on her pupil. "It's called the Fat Man, after the Nuclear bomb that was dropped on Nagasaki, in 1945.", Cywren said, remembering the Pre-War history books she found intact in a safe. The books were also a full collection of history books, and with some persuasion, she took them all.

"Nuclear?", Weiss asked with interest with her teammates. Cywren groaned, she didn't want to give a science lesson to them already. As they rounded the corner, they saw they took the path that lead past Ozpin's office, which has changed, but that wasn't what they saw. Cywren eye's went wide as a mini nuke's width. Team JNPR was there, but 3 people and 1 dog was with them.

It was Cooper, Sarah, Timebomb, and her faithful dog, Quasar. They, too, were surprised to see her. Cywren ran up to them and they formed a large group hug. "I can't...breathe...", Cywren said when she forgot Cooper was in the hug, crushing them. "Oh, sorry.", Cooper apologized as he let go, the rest able top breathe.

"I can't believe this!", Cywren said when she got her breath back. "Uh...Cywren.", Ruby said, tapping on Cywren's shoulder. "Oh yeah...guys, this my friends, Cooper, the large one, Sarah, the one with the bulky armor, Timebomb, the one with the red goggles, and Quasar is my dog.", Cywren said, pointing to each member. "Guys, this is Team RWBY, the red girl is Ruby, white is Weiss, yellow is Yang and black is Blake.", Cywren said as Team RWBY said each of their own greetings. "Cywren, you;re wearing your old Vault 101 Scientist coat.", Sarah pointed out.

Cywren smiled at this and said, "What, I can't go with the old?" Jaune then tapped on Cywren's shoulder and then said, "Shouldn't you guys be meeting with the Headmaster." "Oh yes, the Headmaster.", Cooper said as the rest remembered what they were here for. Cywren saw her friends enter Ozpin's office with Team JNPR. "Cywren, wasn't that a Super Mutant?", Yang asked.

"Not all Super Mutants are evil, not all.", Cywren said as she remembered the time when she found Cooper inside the Containment room. "Sarah is part of the Brotherhood of Steel and Timebomb was a guy I found inside a place, nearing death, but I saved them due to my medical skills, Quasar was found in a Junkyard being attacked by Raiders and Cooper, or his real name, Fawkes, was found in a Vault, locked up by other Mutants.", Cywren said as she also remembered the time she escaped and found Cooper, wrecking havoc with the Gatling laser.

Cywren then materialized a piece of paper with writing on it. Upon closer inspection, it was found to be a passage. Cywren smiled sadly as she read the words in her head.

**.I am Alpha and Omega, **

**the beginning and the end. **

**I will give unto him**

**that is athirst of **

**the fountain**

**of the water of life**

**freely **

**Revelation 21:6**


End file.
